Problem: What is the least common multiple of 32 and 12? Another way to say this is: $\lcm(32, 12) = {?}$
The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of 32 and 12. We know that 32 x 12 (or 384) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of 32 until we find a number divisible by 12. 32, 64, 96, So, 96 is the least common multiple of 32 and 12.